Time for adventure, real true adventure
by Pikminsanity
Summary: Finn would be the best-known kid in Ally's school if he went there. But he doesn't. Ally lives in a completely different universe. In this unique world, you get liked by being adventurous. Yeah. But Ally has never been outside her own hometown. She wishes she were more likable. Everything changes when she loses her way one day after school.
1. Prologue

Time for Adventure, Real True Adventure

Prologue

Finn would be the best-known kid in Ally's school if he went there. But he doesn't. Ally lives in a completely different universe. Her life consists of school, choir practice, writing stories, and drawing. In this unique world, you get liked by going on adventures. Ally has never been on one. She prefers to remain her quiet, artistic self, but deep inside, she wished she were more likable.

Then one day, it all changed.

She unintentionally left her world and found a new world where she lives happily ever after, right?

Well, sort of.

It all started one day when she lost her way on the walk back home from school...

Ally's POV

Fjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

I look up and realize I've been holding down the J key on my computer. Ooooops...

Suddenly, the bell rings. Class is over. Time to go home.

"Haha, look at this chick. What language are you writing your essay in—gibberish?!"

The voice of Jacob, who is practically the antagonist of my life, and has been since third grade, echoes in my ears. The same voice that has been haunting me since I was 8, still does today. I remember the first thing he said to me.

"You're an idiot."

Wow, thanks Jacob. You too, by the way. I pick up my backpack and slip out of the classroom as quietly as I can. On the way home, I don't even pay attention to the road. I can only think about how unlikable I am. Everyone at school hates me, except the teachers and my best friend Sara. Suddenly, my eyes catch tears splattering the ground. They're my tears. But then I notice that the ground looks unfamiliar. I look around, and I don't know where I am. Then out from behind me something smacks me in the head. The last thing I remember is trying to turn around to see what it was, before I black out.

I'm out a long time. Or so it seems. When I wake, I'm lying on the ground. At least, that's how it feels. But there was no time to ponder that, because I was surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces.

There was a boy with blond hair and a white hood, wearing a blue t-shirt. He stood next to a yellow dog. A girl with long pink-colored hair stood near them. They all smiled gently... It kind of looked like it was on cue, but it most likely wasn't. Then I uttered the words everyone says when they wake up from being passed out like that... "Where am I?"


	2. The Real Chapter 1

Chapter one

The boy with the blue t-shirt reaches his hand down to help me up. "Thanks," I say calmly. "My name's Ally."

"Mine's Finn," says the boy. "Oh yeah, and this is Jake." He motions to the dog beside him.

"Sup?" says Jake. My face stops for a second. If I tried telling this story back home, people would think I'd lost my mind. Maybe even literally.

"I notice he's ummm..." I start. I wanted to say, _talking and standing on 2 legs_ but Finn didn't seem to get it. It must have been the tiredness that comes with having just woken up that made me NOT be extremely surprised at this. "So!" I say, trying to change the subject. Then our background catches my eye. I look around. "What _is _this place? It's beautiful."

"Why don't we take you to our treehouse so we can sit and explain stuff to you?" Finn suggests.

I follow Finn and Jake to their tree house. "Wait, you LIVE here?! That's SO COOL," I shriek joyously. Maybe I'm being a little insane right now, but you know I just woke up in a completely unfamiliar world so I guess anything can happen.

I find a seat in their living room picking up a cup of water they had offered me. As Finn and Jake tell me all they know about where I am-in a way I'll understand at least-I begin to realize...

"Is there any way back home at all?"

They exchange glances and slowly shake their heads. My eyes begin to widen but then, what have I got to return to? My life was miserable back home, and I arrived here with my backpack and my purse. Combined, those two contain everything I really need from back home. Phone, wallet, books, candy, my pen collection... not like I'd leave any of it back home for my little siblings to steal.

"Could I maybe..." I begin softly as I brush some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"Live here? Oh yeah, sure of course," says Finn.

"That was a little sudden," I chuckle. An awkward silence follows. Finn's starting at me, like, right in the eye.

"What?" I giggle.

"Nothing," he blurts. But like that was true.

"Sooooommethiiiing..." I say, grinning ear to ear. This is one of my favorite ways to mess with my little brothers at home. I casually untie my braid and let my amber-brown hair tumble softly down over my shoulders to my waist, this is one of my best features. My hair with its gentle wave and soft shine. Out of the corner of my own eye I see Finn's eyes widen. I blush. Is this...?! No, I think, I shouldn't think about that right now. But something tells me... No. No, I tell myself again. Just stop it Ally! You're just overreacting.

Jake makes an attempt to break this second awkward silence. "Hey, Ally, did we take you to meet everyone around here?"

I shake my head. "I'd love to meet your friends." I give a small friendly smile.

"Then let's get moving!" says Jake. I pop up from my seat eagerly, and put my hair back up, this time in two long ponytails. Then we get on our way.

**Author note**

**You: . . . . . It's not long.**

**Me: I know, but I was kind of slowing down. But dont worry I'm having ideas ;D**

**Also I do have "Three Worlds" (Pikmin) to keep up with.**

**So how's it going? I've got a long weekend so I'm probably going to either upload a lot in the next few days, or not at all. Depends how the weekend actually goes. If I've got a lot of free time on my hands, I might spend it writing. Or I might spend it drawing. Or playing my 3DS. Or doing nothing in particular at all. Who knows?**

** . . . . **

**that was weird :P anyway, Yeah so please leave a review, I'd like to know what you wanna see, although I am having ideas of my own, they arent enough so... **

**Oh also I'm gonna start drawing a series of sketches to go along with this story mainly 'cause in my notebook i started sketching a pic of Ally with her ponytails, as you'll remember from the very last part of this chapter haha. :) anyway see ya ;D**


	3. Weird Randomness

chapter 2

Two weeks later

I'm starting to get used to living in a still mostly unfamiliar world. But it isn't so unfamiliar anymore, which i think is good.

It's Wednesday. That means time for the first meeting of the dance club I created. I stand in my spot in the field of grass outside and set up the speaker that attaches to my phone… thank goodness i found the little thing at the bottom of my backpack. I mean, it's just a speaker, but i live a weird life, so what would I do without it? I mean, I don't think there are any iPhones here… I don't think.

I threw together a dance music playlist last night and I'm setting it up now. Finally, a few people come headed my way. Most are familiar. That's good.

"Okay, guys, let's just do this. I don't really have any way of organizing this, but I don't really need to because it's just a hanging-out kind of a thing, you know? We just play some music, dance, sing, converse… Just hang out!" I explain to them with a smile. "Let's go!" I hit the play button and the music starts up.

About an hour later, we're all tired and we start wrapping things up. "Thanks for coming guys," I call out happily.

Later that afternoon, I go to this small cliff overlooking the river. It's a beautiful view, a sunny day, and a perfect picnic spot. I pull out the basket I brought, and reach inside to grab an apple. I take a bite and the soft juicy sweetness fills my mouth. I smile. The warm brightly colored sunset surrounds me, the river shines and I am carried away in the beauty of my surroundings. i don't even notice that it's almost 5 o'clock and I should be going soon.

"Oh!" I say out loud. "Geez, where has the time gone?!" I hurry to gather up my things and run back to the house so I can get ready for dinner.

three days later

We're having dance club again. I was going to let Beemo join us this time but Finn told me that he needed Beemo for something that he said he wasn't going to tell me. Yeah, that's pretty much all he said. Then he just stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Byee," he called and ran inside with beemo.

"Oooookayyyy well, uh, let's get this going!" I say. Trying not to act like this was totally awkward but it actually was.

Ten minutes later

"ALLY ALLY ALLY AAAALLLYYYYYYYY!" Jake comes running out, screaming my name. I hit the pause button on my phone.

"What what what whaaa-huh-huh-huuut?" i ask, sort of irritated.

"It's Beemo!" he yells. "It's Beemo! He says it's important, for you and finn, and he won't tell me!" On that last part, Jake sounds kind of pouty. I giggle, then stop myself.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," I tell the others. I run inside, not hesitating. Beemo is one of my great friends, after all, and as few friends as i've had until now I've never questioned helping any of them. "BEEMO!" I yell. "Where are you?!"

"Up heeeere…" I hear a soft, weak voice from upstairs.

"Oh, glob… BEEMO!" I yell.

From the looks of it, this simply can't be good... I begin to I can't do it alone. Didn't jake say it was for me and Finn?

"Fiiinnnn!" I call. "C'mere!" He runs to my side and together we hurry to find Beemo.

**Author's Note**

**I don't know what's coming next. Cross your fingers…!**

**Still kind of short, but it's been awhile so here's something to read while I figure out what I'm going to do next.**

**In the meantime, I'm also focusing on drawing once again, as well as writing my original story, "Freedom Finally". **


End file.
